User experience is a broad term covering many aspects of experiences of users with computing products or services accessed through the computing products (such as web sites). The user experience includes not only the user interface, but also the graphics and physical interaction. For the most part, such user experience is somewhat static in nature. The layout of a website is generally the same for most or all users who access it, until such time as the web designer alters the layout. To the extent that different users are served different layouts, they are generally distributed based on preset criteria (such as hardware specifications of the user device).